


More Than Meets the Eye

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind AU, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald is a blind man who is sure that he is capable of living on his own. However, when he meets a man who's voice is that of an angel, his view of isolation starts to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Eye

Blindness. The word can mean many things. It can be a lack of judgement, or restriction of guidance. It can mean having no knowledge of information. But, in Berwald Oxenstierna’s case, it was the physical handicap of having no sight in either of his beautiful blue eyes. It was an obstacle, but he had learned to overcome it throughout the years. At first, it made him horribly depressed. Others would constantly talk about the beauty of the world, and he wasn’t allowed to see it. But, as the years went on, he was able to picture each and every thing which was almost better, in his opinion. He could leave it to his descriptive imagination.

Ah, but he was constantly treated as inferior. It is medically proven that blindness is a handicap, but Berwald was certainly capable of living on his own. However, people insisted that he needed help. They were wrong. He even learned to hardly use his walking stick! He had his small dog as his guide, which was all he needed. Well, almost.

The truth was, he was lonely. Who would want to be with a blind man? They had to be crazy! That’s what he told himself anyway. Of course this was far from the truth. It was just hard to find someone in the chaos that is the world. But, he was content as he was. A loving dog, a nice apartment, wealth, warmth. He didn’t need anyone else in his life.

With his usual stoic expression on his face, the Swedish man wandered down the sidewalk from his front step with his dog on a leash out in front of him. Occasionally she would sniff at the grass, but mostly she kept walking forward - leading Berwald towards the small town nearby. He loved to go in shops and feel around, having someone explain what each object was and picturing it in his mind. Sometimes he would be so entranced and interested that he would impulsively buy it! And this day was no different. Ah, but it was a bit chilly perhaps. Maybe a warm cup of coffee would make it just a bit more bearable.

“Hana?” He said softly, his voice low, “Can you lead me to the coffee shop?” Of course, he knew that she would obey. She was a wonderful dog and always did. The trip was quiet and serene, just as he liked it. The hustle and bustle of city life definitely wasn’t his cup of tea. Some interaction was nice, but mostly he kept to himself. That was the way he liked it.

On his way towards the town, Berwald started to think. In a way, blindness had its advantages. He could easily tell a person’s mood and even intentions just by the sound of their voice. He loved hearing new voices. It fascinated him and brought him a sort of odd joy. Another thing was that he could hear things much more efficiently. Sounds were easily identified and pleasant.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft bark. They had reached the coffee shop. Opening the door, he was greeted by a woman who seemed far away. Perhaps she was behind the counter. He gave a small nod and walked forward, Hanatamago stopping him when he reached the counter. He ordered his drink and waited.

“Here you are sir.” He reached out, trying to find it, and gently it was placed in his hand. “Sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“It’s alright. Thank you.” And that was that. Turning around, he started towards the door again, but his dog would come. She was licking at something on the floor, and as he softly yanked at her leash, he accidentally took a few steps forward. “Hana.” He said firmly, tugging one more time and finally she sped towards him, rubbing against his leg. His hand reached for the door, but something collided against him. The air was slightly knocked out of his chest, he let out a brief grunt, and a few footsteps scrambled beside him.

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry!” A voice squeaked, catching his attention, and his head turned in their direction. “I didn’t mean to run into you like that!”

“It’s fine.” Berwald muttered, wanting the other to keep speaking. He couldn’t identify what they looked like quite yet. “It was an accident.”

“Y-Yes, I suppose but.. I’m so sorry.” He sounded sweet. A medium-high voice with an interesting but pleasing accent. “What a cute dog.. What’s its name?”

“Hanatamago.”

“I like it! Who’s a good puppy~?” Hanatamago playfully barked, and the man started petting her tummy, laughing and smiling and having a genuinely good time. And then he was up on his feet again, jutting a hand towards Berwald to which he didn’t return; he wasn’t aware it was coming towards him. The man cleared his throat and awkwardly returned it to his side.

“Are you still there?” Berwald asked, tilting his head, and everything clicked in Tino’s mind. This man was blind.

“Oh! Yes, I am. Sorry, I didn’t properly introduce myself! My name is Tino. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

"I'm.. Berwald."

And in a matter of seconds, Berwald’s mindset of not needing anyone else in his life was shattered just by hearing a Finnish man’s voice. 


End file.
